Tom
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Tom is the story of the young man Tom Riddle. Tom features Tom's life from six years old, up until his fifth year at Hogwarts, when he is 15. Tom, however, is not the only main character of this story, Seren, a girl the same age as Tom is determined to change Tom. Will Tom succeed in keeping his life dark and lonely? Will Seren make him into a happy being?
1. Chapter 1

Tom

Chapter 1

Tom sighed as he looked out the window at the rain pouring down from the skies above, it was the type of weather he grew fond of, especially since all the other kids weren't outside.

He walked to his door and opened it, looking down the hall, both ways. He then quietly shut his door, after exiting his room, and then he tiptoed down the hall. Once at the staircase he hurried silently down them, then scurried to the door and opened it, entering the outside world. He went to his tree, and climbed to a branch somewhere near the middle, then sat, looking at the orphanage and scoffing. "I can't wait to get out of this bloody place."

Tom closed his eyes and lay back in the tree, dozing off slowly.

When he awoke a girl was crying, and her parents were trying to get her off them. Tom had never seen such an act of cruelty, other then the few things he did to the other kids here and there, nonetheless he felt sorry for the poor girl. She looked around his age, but he didn't want to assume.

"Ms. Cole?" Tom asked innocently.

"Yes Tommy?"

"Who's the new girl?"

"Her name is Seren Cronia, and her parents… um… don't have the money to raise her? Never mind, run along little one."

Tom frowned, he knew she was lying, her parents looked rich enough to own the moon, and all it's aliens! He sighed and wandered down the hallway. "Six isn't even that young! Call me little one will you-" Tom mumbled to himself until he was abruptly cut off.

"Ha! Everyone, look, it's 'Tiny Tommy' the biggest loser ever!" Taunted Connor, the ten year old bully.

Everyone began laughing and Tom looked down at his shoes, wishing he could do something, anything, but he knew that Ms. Cole could show up at any moment.

"Stop teasing him!" Came the high-pitched voice of a little girl.

Tom turned to see Seren standing their, her eyes red from crying, and tear stains on her cheeks. "Ooh, does Tommy have a girlfriend?"

Tom turned red, while Seren just glared at Connor, while Tom began to glare at Seren. "No!" Tom shouted as he turned to face Connor. "I didn't even know she existed till now you stupid ape!"

Connor growled and stepped up to Tom, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and trying to lift him, although failing he managed to shove Tom into the wall. "Well at least apes have muscles, puny little brat!"

Tom glared daggers at Connor, while trying to squirm out of his grasp and the wall. Tom groaned as Connor squeezed his neck, leaving Tom no choice. Seren started trying to push Connor away and suddenly he flew backwards into the opposite wall, knocking Seren onto her butt. Everyone looked at Connor bewildered, and then at Tom. Seren was too busy holding in a fresh batch of tears.

Tom stood up and brushed himself off before walking past the children, who had already parted out of his way.

Seren slept peacefully, she was bothered by the fact how Tom seemed to have the force, and bothered by how her parents left the six year old, but she was so tired from crying she almost instantly fell asleep as she lay down. Tom however laid awake, wondering how long it would take before Ms. Cole saw that he truly did have powers, she never believed the other kids, luckily for Tom, but nonetheless he knew she'd visit him to ask about Connor.

Then, just as he assumed, there was a knock at the door and Ms. Cole stuck her head into his room. "Thomas… you know that some kids told me about you again today."

Tom cringed at the name Thomas, for he knew it wasn't truly his. "I'm truly sorry Ms. Cole, but I fear I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tom." She insisted.

"Ms. Cole… you aren't truly saying you think I pushed a 10 year old into a wall hard enough to leave a large dent, do you?"

Ms. Cole rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Well… he didn't push himself. Get a good sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"That stupid girl is the reason I got in trouble! If she minded her own business then I wouldn't have had to call him an ape!" Tom gritted his teeth as he tried to sleep while Ms. Cole left him to himself.

Seren kept sleeping, like a baby in a mothers embrace. Then she heard a whisper break through her dreamless sleep, before she could open her eyes her covers flew off and folded itself. Before she had a chance to scream a hand was clasped over her mouth. She looked at the dark figure with wide, frightened eyes as he sat on the bed next to her.

"So Miss Cronia, I'd just like to ask you a few questions. Like how about… why you felt the need to defend me?"

Seren widened her eyes as they adjusted to the light, letting her look into the beautiful eyes of Tom Marvolo Riddle. She struggled and Tom removed his hand from her mouth. "I- I'm sorry… I just… I like helping others in need, I couldn't watch you get bullied…."

Tom frowned, the fact of a kind child seemed new to him, the only kind person he knew was Ms. Cole, and even she had her rainy days. "Oh." Seren sat up and smiled at Tom, obviously not the type to be too upset… even after all she went through in one day.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to do any harm." She said happily. Tom was completely bewildered by her attitude.

"I'm sorry…." Tom mumbled. Seren just kept smiling and put her hand on Tom's.

"It's fine, what's your name?" Tom, taken back from the touch of her hand looked down at their hands.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." He said, as a small smile formed across his face.

The next morning Tom got up from, his bed and walked over to his dresser, while making his bed without even touching or looking at it.

Then once his bed was made he forced the top drawer open, and out came a snake! With a sock on it's head! Tom gasped and fell to the floor as the snake slithered down to him, it was green, long, and slender.

Tom watched the snake with wide eyes as it made it's way up his body so the sock was in his face. The snake then shook the sock off and looked Tom in his eyes.

"Hello little boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tom looked into the creature's beady eyes astonished. "I-I can hear you?"

The snake seemed to smile. "It doessss look that way doesssssn't it?"

"Wow! This is the coolest thing since… since I found out about my other powers!"

The snake slithered off him. "Could you pleassssse lift me into your ssssock drawer?"

Tom nodded and picked the snake up, then set it in the drawer. "I haven't eaten in a fairly long time, would you mind bringing breakfasssst?"

Tom grinned. "Sure! As long as you don't mind hanging around, it's lonely around here."

"Then it'sssss a deal." The snake went deeper into the drawers as Tom's pajamas took them selves off and were replaced by clean clothes.

He then proceeded down the hall and stairs to breakfast. He sat at his usual spot, secluded from the other orphans, or so he thought. Seren sat next to him, goofily grinning at the boy. Tom looked at her questionably but shrugged and began eating. Seren watched him before she began to eat as well.

Tom wasn't used to people being this close to him unless it was an adult or a bully, it felt weird and he wanted to say something but he couldn't say the words, so he stayed quiet.

"Tom? You seem different, what's upsetting you?"

Tom shrugged, and then returned to eating. What a strange sensation.

Tom opened his door and quickly closed it, pulling scrambled eggs and bacon out of his pockets and putting it all in his sock drawer. The snake slithered to the new objects and looked quizzically at them, before finally giving into hunger and eating the food. "Nexxxxt time pleasssssse bring an egg thatsss ssstill in it'sss shell."

Tom couldn't help but smiling. "Alright. By the way, my name's Tom.'

"Niccccce to meet you, I don't actually have a name, so why don't you give me one?"

"Hmm… how about Ssimon?"

"I like it. Sssso it'ssss sssssettled I'm Ssimon, your new pet."

Tom sat in his bed, reading a book about snakes while stroking Ssimon. Ssimon was sleeping happily through the thunderstorm. Not a millisecond after he heard thunder boom, he heard a cry. Being the curious seven year old he was, he stood up, still wearing regular clothes, and strutted to the door. He walked down the hall almost positive of where the sobs were coming from. His first friend he ever had.

He opened her door and looked in her room. He saw a shaking mess of covers and heard whimpering. He closed the door lightly and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers on him as well as her, causing her to shriek. "Ahhh-!" Tom covered her lips with his own hand, just as he had upon their first and only other nightly meeting.

"T-Tom?"

"Who else?" He asked quietly as he hugged her gently. She was shaking and he sighed quietly. Maybe he should've stayed with Ssimon…. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing him. Tom sighed happily. "Tom…?"

Tom opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them. "Yes Seren?"

""I… I really like you, and-and thank you… for saving me from Connor today. I hope we'll be friends forever."

Tom felt shocked again, you'd think after being around this girl for a year would've gotten him used to niceness but you'd be wrong. "I uh. Thanks. I think you're really neat too. G-goodnight."

Seren pecked his cheek before closing her eyes, while Tom kept himself from hyperventilating. "Sh-sh-she kissed m-my cheek?" Tom thought. The feeling overwhelmed Tom so he tried shrugging it off. That was his second night he smiled with her, and the second time he even visited her at night.

Tom sighed as he showered his eight-year-old body. He never forgot that storm, but it didn't plague his mind as much as the fact that Seren was so nice to him. He let out one more dramatic sigh, wishing that he knew more about her, friendship at first sight? It all seemed to unrealistic to him. He had his eyes closed until he heard the door open, and when she walked in he raised his eyebrows. "Seren? I'm not clothed!"

He covered his privates, red faced and avoided her eyes. "So? I am too. Besides, were just getting cleaned up, I can't wait any longer to go to bed." Tom thought for a while before sighing and giving in.

"Alright." Seren dropped her towel from her body and Tom covered his eyes.

Seren giggled and got in with him, cleansing her hair with shampoo and looking at Tom's eyelids, waiting for him to open them. Soon enough he opened them and she smiled at him while staring into his eyes. Tom was still blushing, and his privates stirred ever so slightly, he whispered, "I don't like this."

Seren just kept grinning. "Why not? I thought we were friends."

It was not obvious to her that Tom truly hated this, that he didn't understand why she looked different down there, that he didn't understand why she was even his friend, Tom knew he was supposed to be a lost cause, and that boys and girls this age should not be showering together… or even at any age. He felt horrible,

Tom's face was making a steady pace from red, to purple. "T-Tom?" Seren asked, but to no avail.

Tom seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, he was wishing he was dead; he was wishing this never happened. He may have been a dark boy, but he was sexually innocent, now he felt poisoned, as if her skinny body was filling him with hatred. He… he felt dead inside, more so than he ever had.

"Tom!" Seren was squeezing his shoulders, trying to shake him to reality. "Tom! Tom! Tom…?"

He fell to the floor unconscious, and she screamed.

He wished she were dead.

He awoke in his bed, but he knew something was wrong… it felt emptier then usual. He sat up, and inspected himself, he was in a pair of pajamas… when did he put these on? He looked up to see Ms. Cole and Seren, sitting next to his bed. He raised his eyebrows, then looked at Seren and narrowed his eyes.

It was Ms. Cole who broke the silence that drifted between them. "Seren found the snake in your room and took it outside."

Tom felt his heart ache like it had just been stabbed. His pet since the age of six was gone, just like that, gone like his innocence. "Wha…?" He looked down at the edge of his mattress and clenched his fists.

Seren then chipped in to their conversation, "I found you, fainted on the ground in the shower… so I screamed."

Tom clenched his fists harder. "Y-you weren't breathing… I-I was about to take a shower myself but…."

Tom was finished listening to her and her puny, stupid, lies. She flew into the wall, knocked out instantly. Ms. Cole stood up quickly. "What on earth? Bloody hell!" She ran out of the room and down the hall, presumably to get nurses, all the while questioning her sanity.

Tom got up and changed into his clothes, checking his sock drawer and wiping tears from his eyes. He levitated Seren into her room to hide the evidence, 'accidentally' bumping her into many walls on her way. He then ran down the hall and stairs, into the yard and scanned the green grass, begging for his snake Ssimon to appear, but he was left standing alone, he fell to his knees and sobbed.

Nine-year old Tom Riddle walked down the sandy beach, avoiding contact with any of the other orphans. **Any of the other orphans.** He wandered until he found a cave, so he went inside to get even further away. He looked around until he noticed a pair of beady eyes.

"You look lossst."

Tom shook his head. "Jusst exploring."

The snake seemed to have widened his eyes. "You can talk to me? I knew he had desssscccendants."

"Who had descendants?"

"Why, the firsssssst man to speak with us. Ssssalazar Ssssslytherin."

"Neat I guess. Before you tell me more, have you met a snake by the name of Ssimon?"

The snake shook its head.

Tom frowned, then sighed. "Oh well, tell me more about Salazar."

"He wassss a wonderful man… a magic one."

"Whoa! I'm magic too! Or… at least I have powers."

"Pleassse wait until I'm finished before exxxxxxclaiming randomly."

Tom nodded. "Thank you, asss I wasss sssaying, he wassss magic and he had one thing that made him different then the other foundersss"

"Founders of wha-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"The foundersss of Hogwartsss it'ss a sssschool of witchcraft and wizardry. The four foundersss are Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryfindor, and Sssalazar Ssslytherin. Sssalazar was different becaussssse he had an opinion. He thought that all mud-bloods, half muggle, non magic, and half wizard or witch, magic, should not be allowed to attend the ssssschool, and sssso he built a chamber in the ssssschool. The chamber held a monssssster to kill the ssssilly half bloodssss, although he never had a chanccce to ussssse it. Word isssss only a decccendant of him can open it."

Tom stood there stunned. "You know a lot for a snake."

The snake smiled. "Thank-you, but I shall be off now."

As the snake left Tom stood in time to be pushed to the ground, getting cut up a bit, and gaining multiple bruises. "Hey loser, are you really so desperate for friends that you're pretending to talk to a snake?"

Tom groaned and stood up, calling for any snakes to assist him.

"Stop hissing you freak!" Connor shoved him again and Tom fell again. Then a snake fell from the roof, directly into Connor's hair. "Ah! Get it out!" Connor shouted as his friend Louis fought to get the snake out of his hair.

"Ah!" Louis screamed as the snake bit him, then slithered down and bit Connor, but Connor just screamed and threw the snake into a wall.

Tom sighed and got ready to get beat up, to exhausted pull any magic out of himself.

"Stupid runt, where's your girlfriend now? Fucking someone else in the shower?"

Tom cringed, at the 13 year olds language, insult to Seren, and the memory of Seren's shower assault. He got up and dodged the incoming kick, standing and forcing Connor into the cave's wall.

"You'll regret that Tiny Tom!" Connor threw a fist at Tom's jaw and knocked Tom to the ground. Tom felt as if he drank too many soda's, his vision was blurry and he felt so horrible, he wanted to give in and go to sleep right there, but he got up.

"Mark my words Connor, in a few years, you'll wish you never met me."

"I already do!" He laughed as Tom ran out of the cave, bumping into Seren.

"Oh… sorry Tom."

"Move you buffoon!"

She did just that and held back tears, remembering their not-very-long-ago forgotten friendship.

Tom ran past her, without giving her as much as a second glance.

The 31st of December… Tom sat alone in his room, listening to the snakes in the walls, as they beg for his attention.

"Happy Birthday Tom!" One would hiss, another would whine about how it wanted his attention. He lost count of how many snakes showed up for his birthday, but no humans showed up. Ms. Cole was too busy trying to give children away, Connor was too busy trying to get the snakes out of his underwear drawer (they would do whatever Tom wanted as long as he promised attention).

Tom however just wanted to go to bed. His only two friends he ever had were gone, and it was all stupid Seren's fault. He wished he could kill her… have revenge once and for all. But he couldn't, he was too young to go to prison. He lay in his bed, willing his tears to stay inside. "I will teach myself to be emotionless. To be a polite gentleman… to be perfect."

"Tom? We have a sssssssurprissse for you."

"We knew you couldn't want anything more than thissssss on your birthday."

"We found Ssimon."

Then, slithering under the door came the familiar snake, and Tom instantly picked him up and started stroking him. "Ssimon?"

"Yesss it isss I." The voice was the exact same as Ssimon's, he even had the scar from when a rat bit him.

Tom kept stroking Ssimon as he fell asleep whilst the other snakes happily sighed, joyous to make their lord happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know I've been skipping through the years, but trust me, I will spend a great deal of time in his wizarding years, if I didn't, then where would I get my story from?

Eleven-year old Tom Marvolo Riddle opened his eyes, awakening from his light slumber and looking at Ssimon. He then looked at the door that had just closed, and slipped out from the covers.

"He never entered for a scholarship."

"He was selected at birth."

"Who entered him, his parents?"

He could no longer here the conversation Ms. Cole was having with the stranger as he frowned. They must have been talking about him; you don't enter a child's room and then start talking about another child completely. He sighed and lay back in his bed, sighing quietly and going back to his ever-so light slumber.

Tom stood in Oliviander's store, looking at the various wands before heading to the counter. "Hello young man, have you come here for your first wand?"

Tom nodded. "Yes sir."

Oliviander brought down a narrow box and set it down on the counter, opening it to reveal a beautiful white wand with what looked like pure white birch bark as a handle. "The wood it's made of is Yew, the core is phoenix feather, 13 and a half inches." Oliviander stated happily.

Tom picked it up and instantly felt power begin to surge through him; it felt… amazing, the power felt better than anything. He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them. "Y-yes, yes, this is definitely the wand made for you. I can see it now… you are going to be a very strong boy.

Tom grinned; pleased to here it and Dumbledore stepped in after seeing a wand chose Tom, the teacher paid Oliviander and escorted Tom out of the shop. "Shall we buy you a pet?"

"I brought one…."

Dumbledore looked down as the snake poked it' head out of Tom's sleeve. Dumbledore nodded, "Just a cage then…. Here, I am going to give you the amount of money you need to buy the rest of the items on your list, there is another student I need to help at the moment."

Dumbledore dropped a handful of coins into Tom's hands, none of which he recognized, he sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Tom sat in the train in an empty compartment. "I guess that's what happens when you arrive so early."

He sat alone for a few minutes before taking out his potions textbook. "Why not get a head start?" He thought to himself.

After what felt like ages of studying Tom noticed the parents outside, hugging their children, he did his best not to sneer at them. Stupid children, they all seem so clueless, care free, too happy.

He wasn't surprised when a young girl came and sat across from him. "Hello!" Came the undeniably cheerful voice of a girl. Tom looked up at her, she was pretty enough, brown hair and blue eyes, he gave a smile, not knowing how else to react. "My name is Aubrey Morgan." She greeted him joyfully.

"Mine is Tom. Tom Riddle."

Aubrey nodded then looked out the window. Then came another new soul. "Mind if I join you?"

Aubrey and Tom both looked at the blonde haired, blue-eyed child. "Sure!" Aubrey exclaimed. The boy sat down next to Aubrey.

"I'm a first year." He stated plainly.

"I am as well." Tom relied.

"Me too!" Aubrey exclaimed happily.

Then in came another.

Tom couldn't help but sigh, to him, one (himself only) is company, two is different, three is crossing the boundaries, and four is downright pushing it, nonetheless he kept to himself

"May I take a seat here?" Aubrey nodded to the newcomer, looking near to exploding in downright joy.

The newest edition to their group was another blonde, although he had chubbier cheeks, but still looked as much of a skeleton as the other blonde boy. He sat next to Tom.

The first blonde kid broke the silence… again. "My name is Silas."

Aubrey's eyes seemed to light up and she moved closer to Silas. "That name is wonderful! I'm Aubrey, and this is Tom, and this is-"

"Siren." Stated the kid next to Tom, "I'm a first year."

So are we!" Aubrey replied.

"Silas and I are brothers." Reported Siren.

Tom couldn't understand how Aubrey had so much glee, or how people could talk so much.

"Twins?" Aubrey wondered out loud.

Silas and Siren nodded.

She grinned before returning to look out her window. Tom could tell that Aubrey had already taken a liking to Silas, it was almost as if he were in her head, although he couldn't care less about any of it.

After a few minutes; Tom returned to his book and read through it. Soon enough the conversation returned from the dead

"What House do you want to be in?" Aubrey asked.

"I'd like to be in Gryfindor, I'm the bravest person I know!" Siren smirked as he told them.

"I'd like to be in Huf-"

The unmistakable boom of thunder cut off Aubrey. "Ah!" Aubrey jumped as the thunder boomed.

"What are houses?" Tom questioned.

"My parents told me that you get sorted into them by completing a labyrinth, but they change the story every time you ask. Basically from books I've read, Gryfindors are known to be brave, Slytherins are known to be cunning and… deceiving, Hufflepuffs for being kind and happy, and Ravenclaws for being intelligent. I want to be a Ravenclaw." Silas took in a breath after stating that as if everyone should've known.

"Uh… yeah as I was saying, I want to be Ravenclaw." Aubrey blushed as she said it, hoping no one noticed her flaw.

"Oh yeah… I heard about those people before. I don't really care where I go though." Tom sighed after he said it.

Aubrey then laid her head on Silas's shoulder, Silas either didn't care, or didn't think it meant anything and laid his head on the wall. Siren sighed and watched his brother carefully.

"You know just how courageous you truly are… and I honestly could see you nowhere other then… Gryfindor!" The hat shouted and Siren jumped up happily, setting the hat down and listening to his new house cheer.

Armando Dippet then shouted, "Silas Atlantis."

Silas sat in the stool with the hat on his head and looked just above the crowds of people, as he used to do when in plays. "Intelligent, curious, and definitely book smart… Ravenclaw!" The hat exclaimed. The Ravenclaw table cheered as well as Siren as Silas sat next to a girl and a boy.

After a few more names were spoken Armando called another familiar one to Tom. "Aubrey Scowl."

Tom noted Silas raising his eyebrows upon hearing Aubrey's ironic last name, knowing exactly what Silas was thinking. "Has she ever scowled?" He thought.

Aubrey sat in the stool and the hat seemed slightly confused. "Ravenclaw hmm? You seem truly dedicated to being in Ravenclaw but that is not where I see you… Hufflepuff!"

Aubrey grinned taking the hat off, slightly disappointed. She sat at the Hufflepuff table while Hufflepuff clapped and cheered. "Seren Cronia."

Tom suddenly looked up from his shoes, watching Seren before quickly returning to his shoes. "Slytherin you ask? Don't worry I won't tell why, but you seem to have the perfect qualities, Slytherin!" Seren sat at the Slytherin table happily as they clapped.

After many names were called, Tom finally got his chance. "Tom Riddle."

He sat on the stool and put on the hat. "Slytherin!" It shouted before he had the chance to argue. Everyone looked at the hat and Tom for a few seconds before clapping as he headed to his seat.

Tom sat happily next to a boy and a girl who were both first years as they questioned him of his blood purity and he gave an honest shrug.

Tom slept calmly that night.

Tom sat through his classes almost bored, he did everything easily and the only thing that seemed to make him less bored were how teachers were praising him, while going crazy as other students blew themselves up, blew others up, or lit their hair on fire. Tom sighed through the last class of the day before the teacher dismissed them. He headed towards the library, wanting to learn more about himself through the schoolbooks.

"Hello Tom! How are you?" Aubrey asked as he looked at her in surprise.

"I'm alright… and you?"

"Great! All the Hufflepuffs are so nice! And it's so nice here with all the free time they give you! I've visited Silas twice today already, and he says he enjoys it here too!"

Tom shook his head, she had far too much energy. "Wonderful." He sat down at a table down a few lanes of bookshelves so he wouldn't hear her.

When he exited the library defeated he let out another sigh, no Riddles were mentioned in any books what so ever, he had to find out if he was pureblood.

Tom groaned as he got out of bed, looking around his room, surprised the orphanage let him return. He dressed and let his snake Ssimon into his sock drawer, then headed downstairs to where Ms. Cole was cooking.

"Ms. Cole, I was wondering…. about my parents." He asked politely.

"Well… your mother was named Merope Gaunt, and she died after giving birth to you. She said she hoped you looked like your father, after first naming you. Tom after your father, Marvolo after her grandfather, and Riddle after your father's last name." She replied.

Tom nodded graciously. "Thank you very much." He turned away and walked up the stairs, fists clenched tightly in anger. "If Riddle isn't in the book then he must not have been a wizard. I just have to find Gaun-"

"Hey Tiny Tom! Talking to yourself again?" Connor, now fifteen, towered over Tom. Tom, however, did not cower and instead looked into Connor's eyes. "I'm not in the mood for you today beans for brains."

Connor raised his eyebrows. "You're dead!" He threw a fist at Tom but his fist hit air as he bumped into the roof. "Huh?" Tom threw him into the crowd of his followers before storming to his room."

Tom sighed as he pet Ssimon. Today was his birthday and again he spent it alone, until a card slid under his door. He opened it, seeing it was from Seren, and closed it as fast as he could, pointing his wand at it and whispering, "Incendio." He watched the paper burn to ashes, then stopped the fire before his room burned down.

He sat on the train bored as it was on its way to Hogwarts; his past 'friends' had found him again. "Silas how was your Christmas?" Aubrey asked joyfully.

"Horrible." He replied grumpily.

"Oh." She looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry… how was yours? I'm sure you had a great time." Silas tried to undo his upsetting.

"I did! Thank-you for asking, I got exactly everything I wanted!" Aubrey leaned her head on him and closed her eyes.

Silas shrugged, content with the answer.

As they arrived at Hogwarts, Tom noticed some kids still there, as if they stayed over the break. He'd have to ask headmaster Dippet about that. He hurried into the library and looked for Merope Gaunt, he found her. She was a pureblood. Tom could feel himself filling with anger. She was pure, and she wasted herself on a muggle? She was disgusting, disgraceful, and deserved to have died. Now Tom realized the truth, he was mud blood filth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tom sat at his regular spot with Abraxas Malfoy, Lestrange, and many of his other friends, the only female friend he currently had, and he wouldn't even call her that, was Aubrey, but they rarely talked as he couldn't stand her. He ate silently as his friends chatted with each other, talking about many things.

"I can't wait until Defense against the dark arts." Malfoy stated happily.

"Why is that?" Tom questioned.

"Today we get to practice dueling! It's going to be splendid."

Tom watched contently as the Hufflepuff's wand flew from his hand, defeated, the Hufflepuff walked off the arena, as well did the winner, a Gryfindor girl. Abraxas then stood on the arena, and Siren got up on the other side. "Stupid Gryfindor." Tom thought to himself, not caring for the boy.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Malfoy

Siren quickly pointed his wand at the blast and yelled, "Stupefy!" The two spells met and disappeared, "Expelliarmus!" Added Siren, disarming Abraxas and jumping down, off the arena, and into his crowd of friends.

Abraxas mumbled to himself as he jumped down. Silas then got up, waiting for an opponent. A Gryfindor boy, looking full of confidence stood before him.

As Silas exited the stage, satisfied, Aubrey ran to him and congratulated him. Tom grinned slightly. Ravenclaws weren't all that bad, he liked some of them, including Silas, because he knew Silas was different then every kid at this school, he didn't care though, for he knew he himself was important as well.

After watching many more battles, with many successful boys, and girls, he heard Aubrey get called up and decided to watch the slaphappy girl get taken out. She climbed up on the stage along with a boy from Ravenclaw. "I'll go easy on you." He sneered as he spit out the words.

Aubrey deflected his spells, before disarming him, she didn't look like she was affected in anyway, she even had the same level of joy she always maintained as the boy grumbled and got off. the arena. After almost everyone else was done, Tom got on the arena, along with his fellow Slytherin, Seren.

Before she had chance to cast a single spell Tom had sent waves of disarming spells at her, leaving her on the ground as he jumped down.

He didn't say a word, just sighed, he was sick of that girl being everywhere he went, he wouldn't stand for it.

Tom narrowed his eyes at his broomstick. "Up." He commanded. The broomstick did nothing; him as well as many other students, were getting completely frustrated. "Up!" The broomstick flew up into his hand, sending him up into the air as it started flying up into the sky, with him holding on with one hand, he looked down at the clouds and let out a horrified yell, his hand was sweaty, and aching, he knew it would not be long before this broomstick ended his life. "Please! Please, Merlin! I'll never touch a broomstick again, I'll never fly again, I swear!" He felt his tears being blown away by the wind as he rose, until he could no longer breathe in the high altitude.

Then he let go.

Seren covered her mouth as she, along with the other students, and their teacher watched as Tom Marvolo Riddle plummeted from the sky.

Tom woke up in the hospital room, feeling no pain other then a sore back from not moving. He opened his eyes and got up, getting out of bed when he noticed Silas next to his bed. "Silas? What happened?"

"I don't think you'd believe me." Silas announced with raised eyebrows. "I knew you were powerful… but flying? A law of magic is that through no spells, including levitation, can a human be lifted into the air!"

"You did your studying." Tom mused. "So I really flew?" Tom asked in a level of excitement Silas had never seen in him.

"Well… before you hit the ground you started levitating above it, so the kids told me, but if you're not dead then why not believe it, right?" Silas stated before turning towards the exit. "I've spent precious class time here, I might die if I don't learn something soon." Silas then swiftly headed to class.

"Only you would say such a thing." Tom sighed.

Tom sat next to Aubrey as he swiftly added the prepared ingredients. "One more thing, slivers of lizard flesh." Tom noted as he stirred.

"Yuck." Aubrey stated plainly as she levitated the knife to cut for her, too scared to herself.

Tom then grabbed the slivers and tossed them in, stirring ever so slowly.

Year two was boring, no life threatening situations, and it just felt like a repeat of the first year, only difference was the kids younger then him, and that he learned many new things about wizards, including mud bloods, why they were meant to be hated, and many more dark things.

Tom selected runes, and divination as his elected classes for his upcoming third year, Aubrey chose divination and caring for magical creatures, Siren chose Muggle studies, and divination, and to no surprise to anyone, Silas applied to all the elected classes available to take.

"Silas, you can't possibly be everywhere at once." Aubrey insisted, smiling at him while she sat next to him on the train to platform 9 and three quarters.

Silas pulled out a pendant that was hidden beneath his robes. "Who says?"

"Wow! You have a time turner?" Siren asked.

"Yup, I saved up and bought one, it can only go as far back as a day though."

"That's fairly far." Aubrey said with wide eyes.

"Latest in technology." He replied happily.

Tom couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. It was just a bunch of thirteen year olds going to a silly dance; they were all too young to get married, so nothing very exciting would happen at all. But he knew if in two years he wanted the duty of prefect he had to be at all these 'special events' that the stupid school insisted on creating. Third year dance? Stupid.

He sighed. He could take a girl, after all at only thirteen years of age, they were already beginning to go mad over him, only Aubrey seemed to be unaffected, although she did not seem obsessed with Silas anymore.

Tom walked into the ballroom and looked around before sitting at a table with a few of his friends. He scanned the floor and saw siren talking happily to a girl, before taking her hand and beginning to dance. Tom scoffed. Silas then took a seat next to Tom. "Where's your shadow?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"I don't have my brothers stupid Gryfindor bravery." Silas stated as he sneered while watching his brother. "Besides… she's been spending so much time with her friends, we haven't talked in ages."

Tom shrugged, but did sneer at Siren. Then Tom noted Silas staring at the staircase as a beautiful lady walked down them, clad in a beautiful Cyan dress. Silas beamed at Aubrey. "That's my favorite color…." He mumbled as he stood and walked over to her. Tom looked away as they began to dance, smirking lightly.

Tom looked around once more. "I'm going to the library." He stated as he exited the room.

He looked around to make sure no one was around. "Good, Ms. Pissy's at the ball." He ran to the restricted section. "Alohomora." The lock opened and he entered, he picked up a book on forbidden history of Hogwarts, as well as "Secrets of the darkest art" before bumping into Seren Cronia.

"You! I can't believe perfect Tom is in the forbidden section." She pointed a finger at him.

"No one is perfect." Tom returned, shoving her out of the way. "Now you had best not e blabbing about this."

"And why wouldn't I?" She asked angrily.

"Forgiveness comes with a price Ms. Cronia." Tom turned on his heel and walked out of the library, leaving Seren there, knowing exactly what he spoke of.

Tom sighed as he listened to the snores of his room mates, he heard that prefects sometimes get their own room, as well as head boy and girl, he could not wait for his fifth year. He read the book through the light of his wand, finally understanding what the chamber of secrets truly was; now he just had to find it.

"You spoke with him?" Came the excited voice of Sterling, one of Seren's best friends.

"Yeah… he was in the… the library."

"Oh my god! I'd do anything to be you!" Lucy exaggerated from across the room.

"We only spoke a few words…."

"Did you smell his cologne?" Ariel asked.

Seren nodded. "It's a very nice scent, but you're all over reacting, it's not like we're dating."

"Yet." Sterling joked.

Tom didn't notice the few odd looks he was being given, he was far too tired. He sighed and took a seat that he always had for himself. He was eating breakfast, contemplating going to the library when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Seren.

"I accept your offer Tom." She announced happily.

"Alright, I forgive you." He then returned to eating, making her frown.

"What was I thinking? That we would be inseparable again, just like that?" She sighed and walked back to her spot, when Rosier suddenly gained interest in her.

While walking down the hall on her way to potions, Seren was greeted by a rather friendly Rosier. "So you and Tom are mending things?" He asked.

"Hello to you to." She stated plainly, not in the mood for talking to one of Tom's club members.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hopefully."

Rosier stopped walking and thought before deviously smiling

Tom sat in his class when he looked next to him to find Seren, Aubrey busy talking to another boy, and working with him. Tom frowned, as Silas was not in this class with her, knowing he'd tell Silas as soon as he could. "There was nobody else to be my partner." Seren insisted. Tom shrugged and started working with her, after they finished the potion; Tom decided to search her mind, as he had nothing better to do.

Silas sighed as he sat though yet another class. He was getting so tired.

"Silas?"

Silas looked up from the textbook he read in the hallway. "Aubrey? I haven't talked to you in some time."

Aubrey took note of the dark lines under his eyes. "You really need some rest Silas."

He stood up and narrowed his eyes. "You think that you can avoid and ignore me for weeks, and then come up to me and pretend to care for me? At first I thought I did something, or maybe you were just in need of a break, but every time I try talking to you, you have to go somewhere, so now it's my turn. I have to go find a friend who cares for me. I bet you don't even know my favorite color." He picked up his pile of books and stalked away, leaving her hurt, and empty inside.

She was a stupid, half blood, loser. Tom needed to keep away from her; he didn't want anything to do with a mud blood. He walked swiftly down the hallway from the library as she came up behind him and pushed him into the wall.

"Why have you been avoiding me since our first potions class together?" She asked, looking angry and downright distraught.

He avoided looking at her until she grabbed his cheek and made him. "Tell me."

"Let go of me you filthy mudblood."

Seren did, stepping back in shock at his horrible words. "You heard me." He smirked as he stepped closer, his voice becoming a whisper. "I don't know how filth like you made her way into this house of Slytherin, but I do know it was a mistake." He stepped towards her until she was against a wall. "Never touch me again."

She cried very hard that night.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, he just deflected it, with a rather large amount of ease, he watched her, bored as she kept sending spell after spell at him, he yawned, and that was his mistake.

She yelled it again and his wand flew out of his hand, but he forced it back into his own hand with his wandless magic. She widened her eyes. "That… that's cheating! I won!"

Professor Hale of the Dueling Championship nodded. Seren moves on to the semi finals. Tom couldn't believe his eyes, all it took was one mistake and it was over.

He stormed off the arena where Silas and Aubrey greeted him. "It's okay, next time you'll win." Aubrey tried, but Tom was having none of that.

"Silas, if you don't win this…" He started.

Silas nodded, frightened, before heading up to fight Seren in the semi-finals.

"You'll what?" Asked Aubrey, "You're threatening m- Silas?"

Tom sighed. "You're oblivious, just as much as he is to who you're with when it's not him."

Aubrey's jaw dropped. "You… you don't understand! It's not w-"

"Silas is going to win against you, unless you fail to beat his stupid brother, now if you don't want any strings to be pulled with you're relationship, you'll do as I ask."

Tom waited patiently, for Silas to return.

"I did it!"

"I knew you would Silas."

Aubrey stood on one side of the arena, watching Siren and taking deep breaths. "Sometimes lies are what is most needed." She thought to herself. "Serpensortia!" She shouted as a snake came out of her wand, she then shouted "Oppugno!" Pointing at the snake, the snake then hissed and launched itself at Siren, biting him multiple times in the legs and arm, all this happening as Professor Hale ran up, assisting Siren and glaring at Aubrey.

"This is not the way we fight here Ms. Scowl, I expected better of you."

As Aubrey hugged Silas, Silas hugged back. "Aubrey… what you did was amazing, I've never heard either of those spells, I'll have to do more research before I fig- Oh yeah…"

"I wish I could forfeit! It's not fair Silas!"

"Hey don't worry, all we have to do is disarm each other, the fastest wins, it doesn't matter." Silas assured her.

"Yes it does, I know it matters to you…" she whispered.

"We'll both try our best." He kissed the top of her head.

"The final battle of the year is tomorrow!" Hale announced.

"I didn't want to hurt your brother Silas, I'm sorry."

Silas frowned. "You… you didn't? Oh…"

He let go of her. "Well it doesn't matter, see you tomorrow."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "You always know what to say."

Silas blushed, realizing he hadn't done so in quite some time. "Th-thanks."

She grinned. "See you tomorrow."

Tom walked between the two rows of his followers. "The chamber is located somewhere in this castle, and I intend on finding it. I know all of you are with me in the superiority of pure bloods, and you all agree many things need to change here, so I want every one of you looking for anything that looks even close to a secret door."

They all nodded. It was quite odd seeing all of them together, for they we're not all Slytherin. There was many and mostly Slytherin, one Gryfindor, two Hufflepuff, and four Ravenclaw. "But… sir… you are only thirteen."

Everyone pointed his or her wands at the voice, the red and the gold, the yellow and black, the blue and bronze, and the green and silver. "You dare underestimate thy lord?" Came the voice of a Ravenclaw. The stupid Hufflepuff shook his head 'no' and they all lowered their wands.

Tom continued. "I want everyone to be at the Finals tomorrow, my dear friend Silas is participating and he is going to win. I want all males, who find themselves attractive and alluring to be doing what I've already told the select few, we are going to guarantee the Ravenclaws the success they deserve, too long has Gryfindor held the title!"

"But sir… a Hufflepuff is competing, not a Gry-" Multiple stupefy and silencing spells were fired at the Hufflepuff.

"Ravenclaws never win because they are so busy studying, well Silas has a time turner, so he has the time to participate, for once a Ravenclaw might win, plus I wouldn't mind destroying someone's heart in the process."

A confused Ravenclaw stuck up his hand. "Uh… who would that be?"

"No one you'd know." Tom lied easily.

The Ravenclaw nodded. "Good."


End file.
